1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer implemented methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to computer implemented methods for migrating test management data between a Lotus Notes® test management application and a tracking application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today many test management tools exist which contain a repository for test cases and problems. These test management tools provide a tracking mechanism. A broad range of these tools is based on Lotus Notes® or Rational® test management tools.
Lotus Notes® test management tools provide strength and flexibility in the area of test case management. Additionally, Lotus Notes® test management tools provide rich text field support.
In the case of Rational ClearQuest® test management tools, solutions are provided that excel in problem management and life cycle management. However, Rational ClearQuest® test management tools are insufficient in the case of rich text field support. Rational ClearQuest® test management tools fail to provide rich text field support integrated for ClearQuest®.
Currently, there is no interoperability between both Lotus Notes® test management tools and Rational ClearQuest® test management tools for migration and collaboration. Thus, any migration from Lotus Notes® to Rational® test management tools currently requires a lot of manual effort from the operator.